1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for transferring a motorcycle, and more particularly to a method of and an apparatus for transferring a motorcycle from a first conveyor line along which an engine mounted on the motorcycle is disposed on a movable base and various components such as a front wheel, a rear wheel, and the like are installed on the motorcycle, to a second conveyor line along which remaining components such as a muffler and the like are installed on the motorcycle, by first gripping the front wheel and moving the front wheel upwardly of the rear wheel and then rolling the rear wheel only to move the motorcycle from the first conveyor line to the second conveyor line, so that the motorcycle can automatically and efficiently be transferred, and motorcycles of different kinds can easily be transferred from the first conveyor line to the second conveyor line.
2. Description of Background Art
Known motorcycle assembly lines generally include a first line along which an engine mounted on a motorcycle is disposed on a movable base and conveyed thereby and various components such as a frame, a front wheel, a rear wheel, and the like are installed on the motorcycle, and a second line along which remaining components such as a muffler, a cowling, and the like are installed on the motorcycle while clamping and conveying the rear wheel that has been attached to the motorcycle.
Since the assembly line is composed of the first line which holds and conveys the engine and the second line which holds and conveys the rear wheel, the motorcycle has to be transferred from the first line to the second line, and the transfer process has heretofore been effected by the worker himself.
More specifically, a transfer device such as a hoist crane is movably disposed between the first and second lines. The motorcycle positioned on the first line is suspended by the worker from the transfer device through a belt or the like. Then, the motorcycle is transferred from the first line to the second line by the transfer apparatus, after which the motorcycle is unhooked from the transfer device and then clamped on the second line.
Inasmuch as the transfer of the motorcycle from the first line to the second line is entirely dependent on the worker, the worker tends to be mentally and physically overstrained, and the motorcycle is apt to be damaged by contact with surrounding parts when it is attached to and detached from the transfer apparatus. Moreover, the entire assembly line cannot be automatized and made efficient, and fails to meet a demand for higher mass production capability.